Halloween: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Style!
by senshi moon
Summary: Come join your favorite characters on the night of dressing up, receiving candy, crossdressing, and trying to identify who or what the mysterious shadow dragon is! Twoshot! Happy late Halloween everyone!
1. Trick-or-Treat!

**Halloween story! How many of you saw this coming?! I know, I know! None of you did! Haha... Yeah I know, most of you did...Oh well! Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Halloween story! Hints of pairings may vary, or there may not be any pairings at all. *winks* At this point, I am not sure...Nah. Knowing me, there is going to be pairings!...Just give it try. The shows mentioned after Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal are just mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, Bleach, Bakugan, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

"Nii-san! How is my costume?!" An excited Haruto asked Kaito. Kaito smiled at his brother. He was wearing a Hitsugaya Toushirou costume. Whoever that was. Why Haruto chose that costume was beyond Kaito.

"It's very cute Haruto." And Kaito wasn't just saying that. Haruto looked soooo cute that he had a feeling that everyone, and he means _everyone_, will give him a bunch of candy. _'I'm going to have make sure he brushes his teeth extra twice tonight.'_

"Arigato nii-san-Wait!...Why don't you have a costume on?!" Haruto asked his brother in disbelief. Okay, Haruto knew that his brother wasn't the costume type, but come on! It's Halloween! He needs to get into the spirit!

"Because I don't have one," Kaito simply answered.

Haruto pouted. His brother got him there. But then, he suddenly had an idea. "Then why don't you wear dad's old costume?! You know, Kurosaki Ichigo's costume!"

Kaito sighed. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he was going to agree to this whole costume thing. "Because Haruto. How can I protect you if I am wearing a costume?"

Haruto smirked. "Because, nii-san, Ichigo is able to protect anyone if he sets his heart to it. Like Rukia! Hey! You might be able to find your Rukia, and I'll finally be able to get an older sister! Just like it happened with dad and mom!"

Kaito sighed again. "You are not going to stop until I agree."

Haruto smiled triumphantly. "You are correct. I am not."

"...Fine..." Man, who had ever thought that The Almighty Tenjo Kaito could be controlled by his little brother...

* * *

"Come on Ryouga! Man! Why are you so slow!" Rio yelled to Ryouga, who was in his room changing. Well, more like prolonging his time.

"Why do I have to go as this Kuchiyo Byakugan?!" Ryouga yelled at Rio from inside the room.

Rio rolled her eyes in her Kuchiki Rukia costume. "First of all, his name is Kuchiki _Byakuya_. Second of all, it's because you refused to wear a costume. So I had to choose a costume for you to wear. Third of all, he is Rukia's older brother. You are my older brother, so it makes sense that you dress up as him."

Even though Rio couldn't see him, she knew that Ryouga was rolling his eyes inside. "First of all, we are _twins_. I'm only older than you by a few minutes. Second of all, you didn't have to choose anything for me. The best solution was for me to have never worn a costume at all!"

Rio sighed exasperatly. Man! This guy was as stubborn as a mule! "Come on Ryouga! It's Halloween! Get into the spirit! Now hurry up! We are due to meet Yuma-san and Kotori-san very soon to go exploring!"

Ryouga tched. "Fine!" In a moment, Ryouga came out looking like Kuchiki Byakuya.

Rio smirked triumphantly. "Finally!" She grabbed her brother's arm. "Now let's go!"

* * *

"When are they going to be here?!" Yuma whined as he paced back and forth in his Dan Kuso costume.

Kotori sighed in her Runo costume. "Yuma! Give them time! We've only been here for ten minutes!"

"Demo Kotori! They are-"

"Ah! Yuma-san! Kotori-san!" The two teens looked up to see Haruto and Kaito walking, more like running, towards them. Yuma and Kotori weren't surprised to see Haruto in a costume, but when they saw Kaito, they couldn't help but widen their eyes.

"E-Eh?! Kaito?" Kotori asked in surprise. Out of all the people in the world, she would have _never_ expected Kaito to be wearing a costume.

Yuma closed his eyes, opened them, and grinned. "Yosh! Even Kaito is into the Halloween spirit! Yahoo!"

Haruto smiled while Kaito hmmphed. "I only came like this because Haruto told me so."

Yuma either ignored him or did not hear him because he continued talking. "Hey! Do you guys want to go trick-or-treating with us, Shark, and Shark's imouto?!"

Kaito and Haruto looked at each other. Haruto was giving him that puppy-eyed look. Kaito sighed. There was just no use in trying to go against his little brother. "...Fine."

Haruto smiled genuinely. "Arigato nii-san!"

"Ani! I found them! Yuma-san! Kotori-san!" Yuma, Kotori, Kaito, and Haruto turned to the source of the voice. Rio was running towards them. Haruto gasped when he saw what her costume was. He quickly turned to look at his nii-san's costume to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Kotori smiled at her and waved as Rio came to a stop. "Rio-san!" Kotori took a good look at her costume. "Rio-san! You look so pretty!"

Rio smiled. "Arigato, Kotori-san!" Now it was Rio's turn to look at Kotori's costume. "You too Kotori-san! I'm glad you and Yuma-san followed my advice and went as Dan and Runo!"

Yuma nodded. "Yeah! If it weren't for you Shark's imouto, I would have had nothing to wear for this year's Halloween!" Yuma then looked around when he realized that Shark wasn't here. "Shark's imouto. Where's Shark?"

"I'm right here," an annoyed voice declared. The whole crew looked in the direction that Rio came from to see Shark coming from there as well.

Haruto gasped dramatically when he saw Ryouga's costume. "Ryouga-san..." he whispered.

Kaito heard Haruto gasp and looked down in worry at his little brother. "What's wrong Haruto?"

Haruto looked up and smiled at his brother. "It's nothing nii-san."

At that moment, Rio heard Haruto speak and turned to his direction. She smiled. "Haruto-san!" Rio gasped when she saw his costume. "You're wearing a Toushiro costume! Kawaii~!" Though when Rio looked at Kaito's costume, she completely froze in place. "Kaito...You're wearing an Ichigo costume?"

Kaito looked down. "Yeah. Haruto kept bugging me."

Rio blinked at him and looked down at her costume. Then, she blushed. _'Oh no! Ichiruki is my OTP! Man! Why did Kaito have to wear that costume out of all other costumes that there were available?!"_

As if reading her mind and after seeing her expression, Kaito answered her. "This was the only other extra costume we had. It was my dad's. Is there something wrong with it?"

Rio quickly shook her head. "N-No! There's nothing wrong! Umm...It's just..."

Fortunately for Rio, she was saved when Yuma interrupted her. "Yosh minna! Now that we are all here, let's go get some candy!" Kotori and Haruto bumped a fist in the air in agreement while the rest smiled at their enthusiasm. They began walking towards some houses.

* * *

"Hehehehehehe...Hahahahaha...HAHAHAHA! Let's get this fanservice going!" Thomas shouted like a maniac as he took the lead. He was dressed up as Gagaga Magican! He and his brothers were going as the Duel Monsters Magicians. His brothers followed closely behind.

"Why did I have to wear a girl's costume?!" Michael complained in his Dark Magician Girl costume as he stood next to Chris, who was wearing a Dark Magician costume, in embarrasment.

Thomas smirked evilly as he ran back to Michael. He put his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Because my dear brother, you lost the bet! You knew what was at stake!"

Michael glared at him. _'I was so dumb! Why did I agree to that bet in the first place?! But I was confident that I was going to-'_ Michael gasped when he realized what really happened. Unfortunately, Thomas had already gotten away from Michael before he could do some damage to him.

"You cheated nii-san!" Michael accused.

Thomas smirked. "Too late for that otouto! Now come on! I bet _all_ the girls, and maybe even some boys will give you all their candy!"

Michael glared at his older brother. "Shut up!"

Chris sighed. "Thomas. Michael. Quit shouting. Even though it's Halloween, there are some people who are sleeping at this moment." '_Like I wish I could be right now.'_

Thomas rolled his eyes and went to his brother. "Lighten up nii-san! Have fun! Enjoy yourself! This is one of the few days were you can forget you are twenty and live your life! Live the childhood that you lost!" Thomas exclaimed dramatically.

Chris and Michael sweatdropped. They knew their brother was crazy on a daily basis, but today had to take the cake. "Let's just get going-" Chris began but was interrupted by Thomas.

"Yeah! Let's go pull some tricks on people! Follow me!" Without warning, Thomas sped off.

Once again, Chris and Michael sweatdropped. "Isn't he too exicted for this?" Michael asked his older brother.

Chris smiled. "A little." He looked down at his brother. "But you should be as excited as he is no matter what costume you are wearing."

Michael smiled. "I guess so nii-san." Soon after, Michael and Chris followed their brother.

* * *

"Hey, hey!" Yuma shouted excitedly as he ran to a very decorative house. "Let's knock here!" The rest followed him.

Kotori blinked when she saw the house. "Hey Yuma! Isn't this-?" But Kotori was too late.

Yuma rang the doorbell. The door opened. Yuma held out his bag with his eyes closed; thus, not seeing the person in the doorway. "Trick-or-treat!" The others just blinked at an oblivious Yuma. Man, what was wrong with this guy?

"Yuma..." the person said in a menancing voice. Yuma opened his eyes. He "eeked" when he saw his older sister, Akari, with a threatning look. "How dare you visit your own house for Halloween!"

Yuma gulped. "I-I'm sorry nee-san-"

"Get out!"

"Y-Yes m'am!" Yuma quickly ran away from the doorstep and hid behind Kotori. As he was doing that, Haruto walked up the doorstep.

"Trick-or-treat!" Haruto said with a smile which caused Akari to smile.

"Awww...kawaii desu ne~! Here you go!" Akari gave Haruto a handful of candy. She looked up at the rest of the crew. "You know. You guys can have some candy. Except for Yuma."

"Ehh?!" Yuma whined in disbelief. "Why Akari-nee?!"

"Because before leaving, you ate a whole bag that was meant for the people who came by!" Akari accused.

Yuma hung his head in defeat. "...That's true..." He looked up with puppy dog eyes. "...Demo..."

Akari sighed in defeat at seeing her little brother's expression. "Fine...But you can only have _one_ piece of candy, alright?"

Yuma was instantly happy. He got off Kotori and ran to his sister. "Really?!"

Akari nodded. "Yeah."

"Arigato! Nee-san!" Yuma hugged his older sister, and she hugged him back.

After Yuma got his piece of candy and after Akari gave the others candy, they all left that neighborhood into another one.

* * *

"Well that was unexpected. Who knew that Yuma-san would forget his own house," Rio commented as they were walking.

"Unexpected?" Ryouga tched. "That was totally expected from an idiot like him."

"Do not insult Yuma," Kaito threatened. "At least he actually has enough courage to knock on doors asking for candy unlike you."

Ryouga glared at Kaito. "What did you say?!"

Kaito smirked. "You heard me. He has more courage than you will ever have."

Ryouga's glare deepened. "Oh yeah. I bet I can prove that I have as much courage as Yuma has!"

"Oh really?"

As Ryouga and Kaito were arguing (no surprise there), Haruto and Rio decided to talk about them.

"Did they always argue like this in the past?" Rio asked Haruto.

Haruto nodded. "I believe so Rio-san. From what I've heard, they once did not want to cooperate to save me and Yuma. They each wanted to go alone."

"Ahh...As expected of my brother."

Haruto smiled. "As expected from mine too." Haruto paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Rio-san?" Haruto waited until Rio looked at him. "You also watch Bleach?"

Rio nodded wholeheartedly. "I sure do Haruto-san! And I can see that you do too!"

Haruto nodded. "Yeah! Hitsugaya Toushiro is my favorite character! I can see that yours is Rukia."

"Ever since I saw Rukia in action, she has been my favorite!"

"Yeah-! Hey wait a minute!"

Rio looked down once again at Haruto. "What?"

Haruto hestitated for a moment. "...The way _your_ older brother and mine are arguing is the same way Ichigo and Byakuya argue!"

Rio blinked in astonishment. She looked at Ryouga and Kaito. Sure enough, what Haruto was saying was true. They _are_ arguing like Ichigo and Byakuya...except the roles were switched. "You're right Haruto-san..."

"Just like the same way..." Haruto paused for effect. "...they argue about Rukia..."

Rio, still astonished, kept agreeing with Haruto even though she had no clue on what he was saying. "You're right Haruto-san...Wait! What?!" Rio got out of her trance and stared at Haruto who had a sly smile on his face.

"Hmm...I was saying that since we all know-Wait! That's a hasty generalization! Let me rephrase that!-since we, those who watch Bleach and ship people up, all know that Ichigo loves Rukia and vice versa, and that Byakuya knows that too, they, being Ichigo and Byakuya, are bound to get into arguments about Rukia!"

He paused for a moment and looked at Rio in the eye. Rio didn't know why, but she suddenly felt being surrounded by ice. "And since you are Rukia...and nii-san is Ichigo..."

Rio blushed when she realized where Haruto was going with that topic. So he wanted his older brother to hook up with her, eh? Rio quickly shook it off when she realized that there were many fallacies in that claim.

"Actually Haruto. It's _Halloween_. Anybody who is into the spirit will wear a costume-" Rio quickly covered her mouth. _'Oh oh.'_ She looked at Haruto who smiled innoncently..._too_ innoncently at what she had said. _'I gave him way too many openings for him to attack! I must-'_

"Actually Rio-san. My brother only came after I told him that he might be able to find his Rukia. When I said that, he was all for it! And since you are wearing a Rukia costume...then it must be faith! Just like faithshipping! You know, Yusei and Aki...Hey...now that you mention it...You guys remind me of Yusei and Aki! And Ichiruki! You guys are perfect for each other!"

"Who are perfect for each other?" Ryouga asked menancingly to Haruto after hearing most of his speech.

Haruto slyly smiled. "My nii-san and Rio-san of course."

"WHAT?!"

Kaito sighed and put his head in his hand. "Haruto. If you keep acting like this, I won't take you out to trick-or-treating anymore.

Haruto gave a puppy face to Kaito. "Demo nii-san..."

Kaito sighed. "Haruto..."

Haruto hung his head in defeat. "All right...I'm sorry nii-san, Rio-san. I got carried away."

Rio shook her head. "No need to apologize Haruto-san, but I accept your absolution."

Kaito walked over to Rio. "Whatever my brother has said, I also apologize on his behalf.

Rio quickly shook her head. "No no you guys! Really! It's all right! Stop apologizing!"

"Oi minna!" Yuma called with Kotori. "What's taking you guys so long?! Hurry up!"

"We're coming Yuma-san! Kotori-san!" Rio shouted back. She looked at the boys around her. "Let's go you guys!" They nodded and went after Yuma and Kotori.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain _magician_ had heard the entire conversation between Haruto and Rio.

* * *

"Hmmm...Interesante...Muy, muy interesante (Interesting...Very, very interesting)," Thomas smirked evilly as he watched the pair of siblings go after Yuma and Kotori. _'I guess this pair needs the magic of love!...And Haruto is right. They do remind me of Yusei and Aki...'_

"Thomas? Why are you hiding behind a bush?" Chris asked his younger brother as he and his other younger brother appeared beside him.

"Because...This magician will make a couple come together!" Thomas shouted with a passion.

Chris and Michael sweatdropped. "Nii-san," Michael began. "Are you alright?"

In a second, Thomas appeared right beside his brother. "Of course I'm alright my dear young brother! I just want to spread love between couples in this placid day!" Michael was sweating nervously. What was wrong with his brother?

Chris sighed. "Thomas. Today is not Valentine's Day, and you are not Cupid. Stop with your uncomprehensive blithe attitude."

"Then..." Thomas appeared in front of his brother with puppy dog eyes. "You don't want me to be happy?" he squeaked.

Once again, Chris sighed. _'Why did father make me come?'_ "Thomas. I know you are up to something. What are you up to?"

Thomas smirked triumphantly and evilly. "Hooking up Kaito and Rio of course!"

Chris and Michael stared at each other and then at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? Why would you want to get them together if they have hardly interacted?"

It was now Thomas's turn to stare at them in confusion. "What are _you_ guys talking about? Of course they have interacted! I remember once-" Thomas stopped talking abruptly.

Michael and Chris wondered why he did. "Thomas? Why did you-"

"Shh!" Thomas silenced his brother. "Listen!" As Michael and Chris listened, they were able to understand why Thomas just stopped talking. An abrasive noise could be heard through the night sky.

All of the brothers looked at each other. "W-What do you guys think the noise is?" Michael asked his brothers.

"I don't know Michael," Chris responded. "It could be anything actually...But if I had to take a guess-"

"A dragon!" Thomas concluded for his brother.

Chris nodded. "Exactly."

Suddenly, a dragon's shadow appeared right in front of them. The three brothers screamed in surprise! But instead of running away like normal people (because they are far from normal), they decided to fight the beast! So the three brothers all punched simutaneously! But as soon as they did that...the shadow disappeared!

The three brothers looked around. "W-Where do you think it could have gone?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know," Chris responded. "But we are going to have to hunt that dragon!" His two younger brothers nodded, and together, they went in search of the dragon shadow...

* * *

"Hey! Let's go in this neighborhood!" Yuma shouted excitedly.

Haruto widened his eyes in happiness and ran right next to Yuma. "Yeah! I heard that this neighborhood was awesome for trick-or-treating! Let's go!" Yuma and Haruto ran ahead.

"Haruto! Don't run too ahead-!" Kaito began to shout to Yuma and Haruto, but Yuma interrupted him.

"Don't worry Kaito!" Yuma shouted back. "I'll take care of him!"

"Chotto matte yo! Yuma! Haruto-kun!" Kotori also shouted as she ran after them.

Ryouga sighed. "Mattaku. They act like little kids."

Rio giggled. "Yeah. They remind me of you when we were little!"

Kaito smirked while Ryouga flushed in embarrasment. "Rio! Don't say things like that in public!"

This caused Rio to laugh out loud. "Oh ani-" Rio cut her statement short when she saw something. Both Kaito and Ryouga noticed how abruptly she stopped her sentence.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked.

Rio blinked out of her trance and shook her head. "It's nothing. I...just thought I saw a shadow move through the trees...It must have been nothing!" Kaito and Ryouga weren't convinced. If she saw something, then it could be trouble.

"We should go investigate," Kaito suggested.

Rio and Ryouga looked at him. "Are you sure Kaito? I mean, I could have just been a bird's shadow or something simple like that. There is no need to investigate," Rio reasoned.

Kaito looked at her straight in the eyes. Rio was taken aback. "But what if it wasn't just something simple? What if the shadow you saw was something bigger?"

Rio widened her eyes, finally understanding what Kaito was talking about. "The Barians!"

Kaito nodded. "Exactly. That's why we must take extra caution on the things we humans witness."

Ryouga narrowed his eyes. "It pains me to say this Rio, but Kaito is correct. We must check it out if the shadow has something to do with the Barians."

Rio nodded. "Yeah!" But then she remembered something else. "What about Yuma-san, Kotori-san, and Haruto-san?" Rio asked.

"Yuma and Kotori will be able to protect Haruto. I trust them. And besides..." Kaito looked into the direction of where Yuma, Kotori, and his brother had gone. "I don't want my brother to get involved in this."

Ryouga and Rio nodded in agreement. Kaito looked at them. "Well, then. Let's go!" They all went after the shadow...Wherever it went...

* * *

**Well, that's it for part one of the Halloween story! This was originally ment to be a quick oneshot, but as you guys can see, things got out of hand...again... It's not the first time it has happened... Well, this is just going to be a twoshot, so the second part will be posted on Halloween. And do not worry you guys, I have half of the second part of the story written...1/4 of it...Yeah I'll just leave...Well! You guys know the drill, and see you guys on Halloween! ~Ja ne!**

**P.S.: Who are you guys going as on Halloween? I'll give you guys a hint on who I'm going as! I'm going as a character from this particular show!**


	2. Dragons and Love

**Well people...Here is part two of the Halloween story! So Happy Halloween everyone...!*gets angry looks* I'm sorry you guys! It's just that...Ah forget the excuses! The important thing is that I have already updated. Now without further ado...Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, Bleach, Bakugan, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Super Sentai, Naruto, Prince of Tennis, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 or the original Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

* * *

"Psst! Nii-san! Thomas! Over here!" Michael called his two older brothers from his position behind a tree. His brothers quickly arrived beside him.

"What is it Michael?" Chris asked.

"Look!" Michael pointed to three shadows coming towards them.

Thomas widened his eyes when he saw who they were. "Ah! Ryouga! Kaito! Rio!"

Chris and Michael looked at their brother and then at the shadows. Sure enough, Kaito and the twins emerged.

Chris immediately stood with Michael following suit. Thomas hestitated for a few moments before standing up along with his brothers.

"Kaito!" Chris called. When Kaito, Ryouga, and Rio heard Kaito's name, they all looked up to see who had called him. They were surprised to see the Arclight Brothers. Or more specifically, they were surprised to see III dressed as a girl.

"III...What a...nice costume...? Actually, just to be frank, why are you dressed like that?" Rio said uncertainly.

Michael glared at her. "I lost a bet against Thomas."

Ryouga rolled his eyes. "You were actually that credulous enough to take a bet with IV?"

"Shut up! I knew I was going to win, but he cheated! That's the only reason I ever took it."

Kaito sighed and turned to Chris. "What brings you guys out here?"

"Well. Father told me to accompany my younger brothers for Halloween. But as we were exploring, we saw a shadow. A shadow shaped like a dragon."

Rio widened her eyes when she heard the word shadow. "Shadow? You guys also saw a shadow?"

All three brothers nodded at her. "Yeah. Why? Did you also see one?" Chris asked.

Rio nodded. "Yes I did. But I thought I was hallucinating."

Kaito looked at Chris. "Could it have been the Barian?"

Chris pondered for a few moments. "It could be. But we can't just make theories like that without any proof."

"Yeah. It could have been some other threat that has emerged," Ryouga commented.

"Hmph! Threat? I am not a threat!" Everyone widened their eyes when they heard a voice. Then in front of them, the dragon shadow took form!

All of the people narrowed their eyes. "Oh yeah?! How do we know you are not a threat?!" Thomas asked.

The dragon shadow giggled. "Simple. Because if I was, wouldn't I have hurt you guys already?"

Thomas twitched. The dragon had a point. "But how do we know you're not going to hurt us later?! That you are just waiting for the right time?!" Thomas countered.

It was the dragon's time to twitch. _'He got me there!...It's time to call in reinforcements!'_

"Reinforcements? What reinforcements?" Rio asked. Everyone, _everyone_, looked at her. "What?"

"Reinforcements? What are you talking about Rio-"

"How did you know what I was thinking?!" the dragon shadow asked in surprise. "Hmm...You remind me of _her_..." the dragon shadow mumbled.

"Who? Aki?" Rio asked.

The dragon shadow "eeked!" '_Man, I remember-'_

"Who's Aki?" Ryouga asked. Everyone, _everyone_, stared at him in disbelief.

The dragon shadow growled and showed its eyes. Golden eyes... "You...YOU DON'T KNOW WHO AKI IS?!"

Ryouga gulped and then glared. "No! Why should I know who she is?! She's not important-"

Thomas gasped and glared at Ryouga. He stepped in front of him and grabbed his collar. "Not...im...por...tant?" he asked menancingly. Ryouga gulped. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT IMPORTANT?!"

Chris, Michael, Kaito, and Rio sweatdropped as they watched the dragon shadow and Thomas yell at Ryouga for not knowing who Aki.

"Um...When do you guys think we should stop them?" Rio asked Kaito, Chris, and Michael.

"We should let them be. They should be done arguing soon. Besides, now we know the dragon is not a threat," Chris answered.

Rio nodded. And as Chris had predicted, they were either almost done arguing or got tired of arguing.

"UGHH! It's pointless to argue with you!" the dragon shadow yelled to Ryouga. Then she quickly turned to Rio. "Now! To do what I actually came here for! YOU!" The dragon pointed to Rio. "Are coming with me!"

Rio had no time to react when she was suddenly grabbed and began to be pulled into a portal! Chris, Michael, and Kaito's reflexes kicked in. They tried to grab her as she was being pulled in, but none of them could hold on. So Rio was pulled into the portal and vanished. Immediately after, the dragon shadow disappeared! Ryouga and Thomas ran over to where the others where. Ryouga looked around, and when he realized that Rio was indeed gone, he screamed her name into the sky!

"RIOOOOOO!" Ryouga shouted into the moonlit sky.

* * *

"Trick-or-treat!" Yuma and Haruto happily exclaimed to a woman who owned a luxurious house.

"Awww...How cute! Coming with your little brother! Here you go!" Instead of handing them a handful of candy, the lady gave each of them a full bag!

Yuma and Haruto looked at her in shock. They had never gotten this much candy on Halloween before. "Obaa-san? Is it alright for us to take this much candy?" Haruto asked.

The lady nodded. "Of course it is honey! I have tons of bags that I need to get rid of anyway!"

Haruto smiled and bowed. "Arigato!"

The lady smiled even more. "No problem." As she was closing the door, she talked to her husband. "My goodness! Kids are so polite these days!" And that is all Yuma and Haruto heard as she closed the door.

Yuma and Haruto ran back to Kotori, who was sitting on a bench nearby. "How was it?" she asked them.

"She gave us a full bag of candy!" Yuma exclaimed as he showed Kotori the bag of candy. She looked at Haruto and saw that he also had a full bag.

"That's awesome!" Kotori smiled. The two nodded enthusiastically.

Then Haruto looked around. "My nii-san hasn't come yet?" he asked.

Kotori had a worried expression on her face and shook her head. "No he hasn't. And I'm starting to get worried. None of three have appeared."

Yuma rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe they got lost?"

Haruto and Kotori thought for a while. "That could be a possibility..." Kotori started.

"...But it's _nii-san_. Nii-san _never_ gets lost," Haruto stated.

"That's true," Yuma agreed immediately. "But, I still think we should go look for them!"

Haruto and Kotori nodded. So Kotori stood up, and they all went to look for the three people that had disappeared.

* * *

"RIOOO! RIO?! Where are you?!" Ryouga called, running like crazy, trying to find his disappeared sister.

"Hey Ryouga! Wait!" Thomas called after him. His brothers and Kaito followed along.

"How can you ask me to wait?!" Ryouga yelled over his shoulder. "My sister has disappeared-" Ryouga was cut off when Kaito slapped him. Michael and Thomas looked at him in shock, but Chris was not surprised one bit.

"Ryouga! Calm down! We _will_ find Rio," Kaito stated. Ryouga glared at him and sighed. Kaito stared at him for a bit before turning to the Arclight Brothers. "I think we should split up, so we can cover more ground."

The Arclight Brothers nodded in agreement. They all turned to Ryouga. He reluctantly nodded. "Fine..." And without warning, Ryouga walked off in another direction. They all stared at him as he left.

"Will Ryouga be alright?" Michael asked.

"I don't know," Chris answered truthfully.

"He'll be okay," Thomas answered immediately after Chris. Everyone looked at him. "At least I hope so..."

"Either way, we need to focus on finding Rio," Kaito declared. The three brothers nodded. "I'll take this side. You guys can take the other sides left."

Once again, the three brothers nodded, and they all split up into different directions...Barely meeting up with Yuma, Kotori, and Haruto.

"Nii-san!" Haruto called as he, Yuma, and Kotori arrived to the place where his nii-san and the Arclight Brothers were just a minute ago.

"Rio-san!" Kotori called.

"Shark?! Man! Where did you guys go?!" Yuma asked to no one in particular...

Kotori sighed and turned to Yuma. "What are we going to do Yuma?"

"We keep trying to find them of course!" Yuma said with determination.

"I know...but where?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm...If I were nii-san, why would I suddenly have disappear-...The Barian!" Yuma and Kotori widened their eyes at Haruto's theory. "The Barian must have come, and they must have gone and fought!"

"What are you talking about? We didn't send anybody after Kaito or the Kamishiro siblings."

Yuma, Kotori, and Haruto all spun around to see Mizael!...As Seto Kaiba?! What?!

"M-Mizael?!"

"That's my name."

"W-What are you doing here?!" Yuma asked in disbelief. After a moment, he added, "...Are you wearing a costume?"

Mizael rolled his eyes. "Alit and Gilag have been telling us Barians about this weird tradition your planet has, so we decided to see what the fuss is all about."

Yuma, Kotori, and Haruto stared at each other. Today was really an unusual day. "W-Who are you going as?" Kotori asked. She remembered seeing that outfit somewhere, but she can't remember where.

"Some guy named Seto Kaiba. They said he had this rivalry with some guy who was the top player of Duel Monsters. I came as him to symbolize the rivalry I have with Kaito."

"Okay..." Kotori did not know what to say.

"So what happened to Kaito and the siblings?" Mizael asked.

Once again, the three people looked at each other. He's...interested in their friends? And why are they talking to him like he's a long-time-no-see friend? Can this day get any weirder?

"Ah! There you are Mizael!" Whoops. They thought too soon. Alit appeared practically out of nowhere like a lion does when its about to catch its prey.

"Alit..." Yuma said. At this point, nothing could surprise the people anymore. Weirder and weirder things just kept happening.

Alit turned to Yuma. "Ah! Yuma!" He walked up to Yuma and patted him on the back. "I see that you are going as Dan from Bakugan, eh?" He turned to Kotori. "Kotori! And I can see that you are going as his girlfriend! Great choices you two!"

Yuma and Kotori were so out of it that they did not hear a single word Alit spoke. Instead, the pair was more focused on the costume Alit was wearing.

"You...Are you Gao Red from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger?" Haruto asked Alit. Everyone stared at him. Especially Alit.

Alit was staring at Haruto with starry eyes. "You...watch Super Sentai?!" Alit asked in excitement.

Reflexively, Haruto backed a step, but nonetheless nodded.

"Ha!" Alit yelled at Mizael. "I told you that I am not the only one who watches that show!"

Mizael rolled his eyes. "Like I care." When Alit didn't say anymore, he focused his attention on Kaito and the siblings. "So what happened with Kaito and the siblings?"

That statement brought Yuma, Kotori, and Haruto out of their trances. They need to get focused in order to figure out where their friends have gone.

"We don't know," Haruto admitted. "A while back, we got seperated from them, and we haven't seen them since..."

Mizael pondered for a moment. "I see..." '_It must be her work...But why those three, and what does she need them for?'_

"Hey Mizael! Don't you think it could have been-" Alit began, but was interrupted by scary howling.

Yuma, Kotori, and Haruto shrieked while Alit hung on to Mizael. "W-What was that?!" Alit asked in a frightened voice.

Mizael rolled his eyes, again. "Calm down. It was probably just a wolf."

"Oh...Right..." Alit said, but he still stayed close to Mizael.

"So..." Yuma began. He looked at Kotori and Haruto. They all still could not believe that they were talking like they were normal humans. Well, they once _were_, but that is not the point.

"Right," Mizael focused again. "If you guys want to find your friends, follow me."

Everyone, including Alit, widened their eyes. "B-But! You told me that you were going to take me trick-or-treating!" Alit exclaimed.

"Change of plans. If something happened to Kaito that was not of my doing, I need to do something about it!" Mizael declared. He began walking towards another direction. Everyone stared after him.

"B...But my candy..." Alit whispered. Mizael ignored him, and instead turned to Yuma, Kotori, and Haruto.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Mizael asked. The trio looked at each other in doubt, but they reluctantly followed him. After a few moments, Alit sighed and began following them too.

* * *

"Oww...Where am I?" Rio asked as she rubbed her head. She saw that she was laying down by a tree and in a different place than she was previosly in. Then, she looked around and realized that she was still in the city. Just in a different location.

"Wait! Not a different location...Just the same location I was previously in, but in a different spot!" she stated in shock.

"Rio?" Rio quickly turned her head. She saw Kaito stading a few feet away from her. He was by her side in a few seconds. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Rio shrugged and began to stand up. Kaito offered his hand, and Rio accepted it. "I'm alright. But I don't know what happened. I don't know the details."

"The dragon shadow didn't say anything?"

Rio shook her head. "Not that I know of. All I remember is that I got abducted in the portal, and after that I pretty much blacked out."

"I see...Well, then. Let's go back to the others-"

"Not so fast!" Kaito and Rio looked foward to see the dragon shadow take form!

Kaito and Rio narrowed their eyes. "You guys are staying here!"

Kaito smirked. "Why should we listen to _you_?"

The dragon shadow showed its mouth and smirked. "Because I'm the fearful...Black-"

"Rose!" A new voice yelled. The dragon widened her eyes when she heard that voice. She turned around and saw-

"Stardust?! What are you doing here?!" The dragon named Rose exclaimed. Another dragon shadow took form.

"Yusei told me the plan you and Aki had about these two." 'These two' referring to Kaito and Rio.

The dragon sheepishly smiled. "Yeah...Wait! Aki told Yusei?! How?!"

The other dragon shadow smirked. "Well Aki isn't the best liar, and you aren't either Rose." Then suddenly, the dragon named Stardust took form. Kaito and Rio were able to see that he was a mix of white and blue.

Rose glared at Stardust. Then she also did the same. Her form, though, was a mix of magneta and black. "Whatever! Now, go and let me continue on with my plan!"

Stardust shook his head. "Sorry. I can't let you do that." Without warning, Stardust came up to Rose and hugged her tightly.

"Hey! Let me go! My plan!"

Stardust shook his head again, and he began to pull Rose away from Kaito and Rio. "I'm sorry you two for the trouble she caused. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Hey!" Rose yelled at Stardust. "What do you mean trouble?! I did not cause any trouble! Right guys?!" Rose asked, turning to Kaito and Rio. "Right?!"

And just like that, the two dragons disappeared. Kaito and Rio could still not comprehend what had happened.

"...Was that-"

"Yes. It was them. But here in this-"

"Ah! Kaito!"

"Rio-san!"

Kaito and Rio turned around to see Yuma, Kotori, Haruto, Mizael, and Alit walking towards them-Wait!-They did a double take. Mizael and Alit?!

"Mizael?!" Kaito exclaimed, surprised to see him of all people.

Mizael nodded. "That's right Tenjo Kaito. I helped seek you two out." Mizael looked around the place. "I can see that Stardust has already taken care of Rose...I hope she didn't cause you so much trouble."

Kaito narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"I need you alive Tenjo Kaito! You are the only duelist that can match up to my expectations!" After he was done, Mizael turned to Alit. "Now that we are done here, let's go Alit. We can now enjoy this weird holiday called Halloween."

Alit looked Mizael with sparkly eyes. "R-Really?!"

Mizael sighed. "Really." Alit and Mizael began to walk off, still talking. "But first. We need to find Vector..."

"Wait!" Kaito called. "We are not done-" Kaito stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see that Rio had stopped him.

"Just let it go Kaito! It's Halloween! Just take this time to relax and enjoy yourself."

Kaito looked at her. "You..."

Yuma and Kotori blinked at them while Haruto smiled wide. "I knew it!" Everyone looked at him. "Ichiruki for the win!" Haruto exclaimed while he pumped a fist in the air.

Kaito looked at Haruto with a weird look. Rio widened her eyes and immediately let go of Kaito's shoulder. Kaito noticed this and looked at her with a look of confusion.

"What-"

"Exactly as Haruto says!" Everyone turned to see the Arclight Brothers and Ryouga coming in from one side. Thomas was the one who spoke. He smirked. "Ichiruki...For the win!"

Everyone ignored him. Instead, they focused on Ryouga who immediately went to his sister when he saw her. He enveloped her in a huge hug. "Rio...! Are you alright?!"

Rio returned the hug with much love. "I'm alright ani!...Arigato for worrying about me...!" Everyone couldn't help but smile at the scene.

Just then, Yuma noticied something. "III?! Why are you dressed as a girl?!" Thomas couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Michael glared at his brother and at Yuma. "Shut up! And none of your business!"

Yuma was taken aback by III's harsh tone. He looked sadly at the ground. Michael saw Yuma's expression, and he immediately softened. "I'm sorry Yuma-san...I didn't mean to yell at you..."

Yuma looked at him in happiness. "Really?!" He ran over to III and put his arm around his shoulders. "Yosh! Then how would you guys like to join us for trick-or-treating?!" Yuma asked the Arclight Brothers. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Yosh! Let's go minna-san! Kattobing da ore~!" Yuma happily shouted. He lead III, Kotori, and Haruto out of the place and into the city lights. Ryouga let go of Rio and together with Kaito, they walked alongside Chris and Thomas towards the others.

"What a strange Halloween..." Rio commented to the four guys surrounding her.

"Tell me about it," Kaito commented back.

Thomas nodded. "Yeah! Ryouga did not know who Aki was! I mean, how stranger could Halloween get?!"

Ryouga twitched. "That was the strange part about it?!"

"Well, yes. I mean, not knowing who Aki is is a sin!" Thomas dramatically exclaimed. He went over to Ryouga and put his arm around his shoulders. "You must not be sinful my dear Ryouga! You must-"

"Oh spare me the lecture IV!" Ryouga spat.

Thomas smirked. "You know...You look more charming when you are angry..."

Rio laughed out loud while Kaito and Chris smirked. Meanwhile, Ryouga was blushing in embarrasment. "Shut up!"

Rio stopped laughing and took note of what IV said. She looked at Kaito who was walking beside her. "Kaito. Didn't that dragon mention something about Aki?"

Kaito nodded. "Yeah. That was most likely Black Rose Dragon. I wonder what they were here for..." Kaito said, completely forgetting that the dragon had clearly stated her reasons.

"Yeah...Me too..." Rio said, also forgetting.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chris asked.

"Nothing important," Kaito simply said. Chris knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Kaito so he looked at Rio, but Rio just shrugged.

"What he said. Nothing important." Chris decided to let it go. And so, the five of them walked away from the place.

* * *

"There you guys are. Mizael. Alit," Durbe stated as Mizael and Alit arrived where he and Gilag where waiting. "Where's Vector?"

Mizael stared at him. "I thought you could use your Sharingan to control the moon and see where everyone is Uchiha Madara."

Durbe glared at him in his Uchiha Madara costume. "You know. Looking exactly like a person doesn't actually make you that person."

Mizael rolled his eyes and looked at Gilag's costume. "Are you sure? Because Gilag acts like Guy all day every day."

It was now Gilag's turn, in his Guy costume, to glare at Mizael. "I do not spend the whole day speaking about the springtime of youth!"

"Then why did you hang out with high schoolers just to get closer to Tsukumo Yuma?" Mizael countered.

"Ooohhh...He got you there!" Alit exclaimed, obviously liking the verbal argument that was going on.

Before insults, fist-fights, or a combination of both could be lashed out, Durbe interverned. "Either way, where is Vector?" Not long after Durbe asked that question, they heard someone screaming for help.

"H-Help me you guys!" The four Barians turned to the source of the voice. Vector, in his Bakura Ryou costume, was running away from some...ghosts?

Mizael sighed. "What are you doing-" Mizael abrubtly stopped when one of the ghosts got Vector's head and ripped it off!

"AHHH!" Alit and Gilag screamed. "VECTOOOOOR!"

"R-Run...away...you guys..." the talking head spoke. That freaked out even Mizael and Durbe. "Go...Before...they get you..." The talking head closed its eyes and went to an enternal slumber.

The Barians then focused on the ghost, who seemed to have brought more of his ghost friends. "Now..." the ghost began evilly. "Are you guys ready to get your heads chopped off?!"

"WAAHHH!" Gilag and Alit screamed as they ran away. "WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Wait! Gilag! Alit!" Durbe called out. He turned around to face the ghost and his friends with Mizael. He and Mizael glared at them. "Let's go. Mizael."

Mizael nodded. He made his duel disk disappear and drew some cards. He threw them at the ghosts Seto Kaiba style! I mean, that is his cos-

"Shut up! They already know!" Oops. Right. What he said. Well continuing...

"Kagebushin no jutsu!" Durbe yelled. Shadow clones of "Uchiha Madara" appeared.

They also started fighting the ghosts. Soon, the ghosts couldn't take it anymore! They were outnumbered and outstrenghtened.

"We'll..." the leader of the ghosts panted. "We'll...we'll get you guys next time! Count on it!" With that, the ghosts disappeared.

Mizael and Durbe looked at each other and sighed. "Vector. We know that you are still alive. Come out."

From behind a tree, Vector appeared. "Of course...You two would know it was me...and foil my fun!"

Mizael rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. Come on. Let's go find Alit and Gilag." Durbe nodded.

"Well I guess so..." Vector reluctantly agreed. And so, the three Barians went to go find their fellow Barians...

* * *

"Really, Yusei! Why did you have to stop my plans?" Aki glared at Yusei as they were walking around the park.

"Aki. You have no right to get into their lives like that."

"But they love each other! Can't you see that?"

"I'm sorry Aki, but I do not recall a time of when they interacted."

Aki raise an eyebrow. "Really? But I clearly remember them meeting at the park and talking about their siblings."

Yusei facepalmed. "Aki. That was fanfiction. Not the anime."

Aki rolled her eyes. "Well I'm sorry that a girl can't have a little imagination...Besides..." Yusei stared at Aki. "They look cute together..."

Yusei looked like he was about to retort something, but Aki continued. "Come on! Even _you_ have to admit that."

"Well you are correct. They _do_ look cute together...And they also remind me of us..."

Aki smiled. "You think?" She stared at Yusei, and Yusei stared back. They looked deep into each other's eyes...Unbeknownst to them though...

"Aww...Aren't they cute?" commented Ruka, who was wearing a Cure Dream costume, who was spying on Yusei and Aki along with her brother Rua, who was dressed up as Echizen Ryoma.

"Hmph. They always act like this. It's no surprise," Rua apathetically said. Or at least he tried to. He trying so much to act like Echizen Ryoma that it was not working at all.

Ruka rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh...But you have to admit, they are cute together aren't they?"

Rua smirked. "Mada mada dane." Ruka rolled her eyes and just stared at the beautiful couple walking...

And that my friends...is where the story ends-

"Huh?" What?

"Who said that?" Who said what?

"Who are you?" ...No one important...

"If you are not important, then how come you can talk to me in my head?" Um...Well...

"Well?" You know what, just let me end my story! I'm tired!

"I can't let you end-Wait! What do you mean end-" I mean end when I say end!

"Wait! You just can't do that-" I can...and I just did...

And so that's the story of a Halloween day...

* * *

**Phew! Finally! You guys know how long this took?!...Yeah whatever. So...What did you guys think? Sucked? Yeah. I know. Sorry about that. You guys do not know how much I really wanted to update on Halloween, but as you guys can see, that was not possible! And I also wanted to answer your reviews in the end, as in right now, but I am way too tired, so I'm sorry! I have so much to respond to you guys...Well, I hope you guys had a wonderful Halloween, or day, for those of you who don't celebrate it! And...I'll see you guys next time! ~Ja ne!**

**P.S.: Durbe-chan and KaitoxRio lover-chan, you guys were correct. I went as Kamishiro Rio for Halloween!**


End file.
